


everything at once is ours

by ryugazaki



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, but mostly reiharu because duh, little drabbles that were lost in my tumblr, pretty much all the haru ships goodness, putting them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>early in the morning, i'll come calling. i'll come calling after you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>recently added:</em>
  <br/>
</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>makoharu - nightmares<br/>reiharu - famous writer/fan au<br/>reiharu - bakery au<br/>rinharu - host club au<br/>sourin - lazy saturday morning<br/>reigisa - assassins au<br/>makoharu - studying in two different cities au</p>
</blockquote><br/>(little fics that were deep in my tumblr, a collection of one-shots with no connections to each other.)
            </blockquote>





	1. and i like you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome friends (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> so i have gotten some requests for little fics on my tumblr and there are all scattered about but the few that i have found, i have decided to just put them on here. they're not very long and not so many connections with each other but here they are. 
> 
> i'm also only doing the ones i kind of liked how they came out so don't expect all of them but here is some. 
> 
> (ninety percent of these are reiharu but what did you expect)
> 
> the title and the lyric in the summary comes from _early in the morning_ by james vincent mcmorrow
> 
> anyway this first one is harugou and comes from the request by an anon:
>
>> can you please write a harugou drabble? you can choose the plot, but maybe haru realizing his feelings for gou?

It isn’t a sudden realization, not a life altering understanding that Haru comes to one day that arrives out of nowhere.

It’s more like a slow awareness, a sluggish climb to the decision that, yes, he likes  _Kou._

(He always figured if he was going to  _like_  a Matsuoka, that it would be Rin, but it seems that that isn’t quite the case.)

He decides, fully, one early afternoon when everyone’s taking a break to re-hydrate with the drinks that Kou has brought with her because ‘ _it’s important to drink fluids when you’re working so much! Especially in this heat!’_

He decides when she hands him his drink — a bottle of water of course — and she shoots him a smile that kind of makes his heart skip a beat and his face heat up a little.

(Not that he would ever admit it, turning his head to ignore Makoto’s amused chuckles because  _of course he would know and notice.)_

Kou sits beside him on the warm asphalt, tucking her skirt underneath her legs to avoid any embarrassing moments and he can’t help but sneak a look at her a few times, watches the way she reprimands Nagisa for hanging all over Rei or chats happily with Makoto when he asks something about her club, or the way she simply gulps down a large mouthful of her own water, grinning a little at something Nagisa mentions in a high voice afterwards.

Yes, it’s not a startling conclusion that he comes to one day, it’s been nagging at the back of his mind and he usually ignores it. He just doesn’t now, accepting it as it comes when he takes a drink from his bottle.

Yes, he likes Kou,  _a lot._

(And yes, he doesn’t want Rin to find out about that.)

(Like ever.)


	2. i'll hang onto the hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> i really love your writings!! could you write a one-shot (or drabble, i dunno) about rei being worried about haru? like, maybe haru's working too hard, not getting enough sleep, fell off a latter, anything. i just really like worried!rei. its cute. thanks for considering!

He wonders sometimes what Haruka thinks of when he’s awake late at night.

Rei knows that Haruka knows that he  _knows_ about his frequent bouts of insomnia — he’s woken up to finding Haruka still conscious several times — and, while Haruka tries to hide it, Rei can’t help but feel concerned.

Tonight is no different than it has been for the past week. This time it’s worse than all the others, Haruka would usually find himself to sleep early in the morning and Rei would see how exhausted he is in the morning but he would bite his tongue not to say anything. He has see what Haruka gets when Rei hovers too much,  _worries_ too much but it’s hard for him not to. Not with the way Haru looks nearly dead and has almost fallen asleep during dinner once or twice.

But now, Rei is awake, forcing himself to stay awake until he knows that Haru has fallen asleep. It hasn’t happened yet but he hears his soft, light breathing and feels the way he shifts restlessly and he’s sure Haruka is aware that Rei isn’t asleep either. 

Their room is quiet, even the usual bustling city of Tokyo is quiet outside their window, and Rei counts the steady beats of Haruka’s heart against his ear in his mind. Haruka sighs softly above him, arms tight around his waist as he feels the way Haruka presses his face into Rei’s messy hair.

Haruka does that when he’s forcing himself to stay quiet, forcing himself to keep still.

Rei inhales sharply and he senses the way Haruka tenses when he does so. 

"You need to sleep, Haruka," he mumbles, pressing his forehead against the column of Haruka’s throat. His skin smells like soap and citrus, indicating that he’s been using Rei’s shampoo again and the scent nearly lulls him to sleep almost instantly but he clears his throat and wills himself awake.

This is for Haruka’s sake.

"So do you." 

Haruka’s got him there but —

— Rei lifts himself up and out of Haruka’s arms, wiggles away until he’s sitting up against the headboard and Haruka’s looking at him from his place in the twisted sheets with a confused expression. 

The moonlight illuminates the bags under his eyes and Rei has to swallow down the lump in his throat as he reaches his hand out to run through dark hair.

"You need it more," he whispers, leaning forward to place a kiss against Haruka’s forehead. He misses it a little and gets his hairline — his glasses are off and it’s dark, so who can blame him? — but it doesn’t matter because Haruka’s body slumps downward into the blankets and he watches him rest his head against the plane of Rei’s stomach through blurry vision.

Rei chews on the corner of his bottom lip, running slender fingers through Haruka’s hair as he surveys the way Haruka’s eyes close and the way his breathing smooths out and he has to let out of a sigh of relief, knowing that at least the battle was won tonight.

He doesn’t want to think about tomorrow, he just watches Haruka sleep quietly.


	3. loving you, for far too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> yoooo a makeout reiharu drabble would be beautiful. ; o ;

He knows that they shouldn’t be doing it here, not out in the open in the locker room when one of the other swim members could walk in. He knows he should probably stop him, push him away and give him his usual reprimand of what to do and what not to do in public.

But Haruka’s body is warm as it presses against his own, his mouth soft and pliant as he mashes their lips together as he climbs up on Rei’s lap. The bench isn’t very comfortable, not with the way it digs into the skin of his thighs and the wall is too hard for it to be convenient.

Haruka straddles Rei now, tugging his head back by the hair at the nape of his neck in order to push his way into Rei’s mouth. He chokes down a whimper when Haru swipes his tongue against his bottom lip, nipping at the corner and delves in when Rei opens up underneath him.

He winces when his head hits the wall when Haruka advances further, a dull ache in the back of his head but he doesn’t pay any attention when Haru knots one hand in his hair and the other one curls around his neck. His own hands grip harshly at the skin of Haruka’s hips, so warm and hard beneath his fingertips. 

Rei feels dizzy, his mind feels light and he can’t wrap his head around any thoughts when Haruka presses his hips down, their jammers being the only clothing between them. Haruka makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and Rei groans, tearing his mouth away. He’s panting hard, he knows, and the harsh sound isn’t attractive or beautiful to his ears but he doesn’t chance a look at Haruka because he needs to put a stop to this and he knows that looking at Haruka in whatever state he is in isn’t going to help. 

He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Haruka’s lips on his neck, peppering kisses down the column of his throat.

"Wait.. H-Haruka-senpai.. we can’t…" He yelps at the hard nip that is issued to his collarbone, a clear reprimand at the use of the honourific. Haruka yanks on his hair again, causing him to arch his neck back with a soft groan. Rei swallows hard when Haruka starts tracing nonsensical patterns across the length of his clavicle with his tongue; his breathing becomes a lot faster and more erratic when Haruka begins to kiss back up to his mouth, lips back hard against his own.

Their mouths part and come together in little kisses and Rei forgets his initial worries, all he feels is the way that Haruka moves closer to him and the heat of his body all around him.


	4. hold you in my arms, ask you to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from mrsgermano:
>
>> uhm hi! i think you're cute and amazing and i found you through reiharu fanfiction and i think you deserve more attention owo;; uhm i hope i dont trouble you with a request. uhm reiharu and they're trying to have their first kiss. emphasis on the word try. thank o//w//o;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have written something for reiharu's first kiss already but this is an alternate version, it doesn't fit in the only love timeline. (the other fics in here probably do though).

It’s not the first kiss that Haru has ever had. He’s had a few experimental kisses - one from Makoto at the age of 11 just to try to see what it felt like and one from Rin before he left that was just a  _dare._ So, Haru’s not the most experienced when it comes to kissing but that doesn’t stop him from leaning over and planting one on Rei’s lips.

It doesn’t quite work as well as he thought it would. He wanted to be smooth and cool, like the men in the dramas that Makoto’s mom watches sometimes. He wanted to be able to take Rei’s breath away but instead, his hand slipped on an opened text book which makes him slide forward and bump faces with Rei quite harshly.

Rei jerks away, a unattractive yelp falling out of his mouth as Haru pulls back to rub at his now sore forehead. “Haruka-senpai?! What.. what are you doing?!” 

Haru flushes when he realises what just happened, sees the way Rei pats at his cheek, which is a little red and he winces at the contact. That’s not how it was supposed to go. 

"I was…" Haru trails off as he frowns, watching as Rei looks at him with widened violet eyes and crooked red glasses. "I wanted to kiss you," he mumbles, his voice tiny and small, knowing that his face is just as red as Rei’s.

"Kiss… kiss me?" Rei stammers, hand raised to his face to adjust his glasses. Haru nods almost reluctantly, turning away so he doesn’t have to see Rei or any reaction he might have. He doesn’t think he could take rejection on top of making a  _fool out of himself._

"Haruka-senpai!" Rei sighs heavily, exasperation heavy in his voice. "That’s not how you kiss someone! The way you had your head tilted was all wrong and you were too far away to have a comfortable distance between the two of us."

Haru blinks owlishly, glancing at Rei from the corner of his eye as he listens to Rei rant over the mechanics of kissing. “Show me.”

Rei stops, his fist planted firmly in his open palm as he stares at Haru, eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape. There’s a small moment of quiet before Rei nods, determinedly, as he moves closer to Haru, shifting through piles of textbooks and discarded notebooks. Rei’s coming closer and Haru’s heart beats faster before their noses are nearly touching.

Rei doesn’t look as confident as he had moments ago, there’s hesitation in his eyes and a stiffness to his posture. They look gazes before Rei nods and advances forward.

His lips are chapped but warm against Haru’s, a soft presence against the skin of his mouth. He tries to breathe through his nose but his body is too tense and his head light and fuzzy as Rei pushes forward in a hope for Haru’s consent. 

When he opens his mouth to Rei’s, it’s too much saliva and too many teeth. Their noses bump together when Haru tries to adjust his angle, tentatively brushing into Rei’s mouth.

The kiss doesn’t last as long as Haru would have liked, so he kind of whines pathetically when Rei pulls away, with a strand of saliva seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Haru wipes at it with the back of his hand. Rei’s lips are red, plump and his face is flushes as he attempts to regain his breath.

Haru feels his eyes widen at the image of Rei, cool composure lost just as Haru’s is and he struggles to swallow down the lump in his throat.

There’s just silence between the two of them, only the sound of their light panting and Rei clearing his throat after a while.

Haru speaks up first, tone a little nervous but steady.

"Can you teach me again?"


	5. once i had a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> Is the three-sentence-but-probably-over-three-sentence thing still going? If it is, here's my request. Can it be Makoto x Haru? Haru is drafted to go to war, maybe~? ^^; You don't have to do it, obviously. Just if you want to. Thank you for considering~!

"Haru? This is.. this is for real?" Makoto’s voice is cracked, nearly broken as he reads the letter in his hand, words almost too heavy on the page before he lift his head to look at Haru.

Haru stands a bit away from him, not looking at him but rather the wall. His stance is too stiff and his shoulders are slumped forward nearly in defeat.

The image of Haru blurs in Makoto’s vision as his eyes water, trying to keep the tears at bay as he steps forward, crumpling the letter in his iron grip. It’s almost too much to take, the thought that Haru leaving to an unknown country and the thought that  _he might not come back._

Makoto takes a deep breath, not steady but shaky as Haru finally faces him, the look in his blue eyes dull but Makoto sees the scared determination and he tries to breathe slowly.

"You’ll be safe, right? Promise me, you’ll be safe."

It’s a whisper into the otherwise silent room as Haru moves toward him, face planted in Makoto’s collarbone and black hair tickling Makoto’s nose but Makoto hears the soft words against his neck.

"I promise."


	6. if i had a boat, i would sail to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> rin and haru stranded on a boat

The rocking of the boat, though slow, adds on to the growing sickness that settles in Rin’s stomach. It’s his nerves that are eating away at him and all he wants to do is puke right into the shimmering water that’s below them.

Haruka stands near him; an emotionless expression masks his face as he watches the motion of the sea beneath them. Rin grips the edges of the boat until his knuckles are white. Haruka doesn’t seem to be affected by the sudden realisation that they were, in fact, stranded in the middle of the sea but Rin’s slowly freaking out inside.

He knew it had been a bad idea. Neither one of them knew how to properly drive a boat but Rin had wanted to be  _romantic_ for once. All of their dates had mainly consisted of stupid cliche locations and he figured, with Haruka’s love for water, that a boat ride was going to be fun and exciting.

He had been so wrong. It didn’t take long for them to get lost in the endless blue liquid that surrounded them. And, now, Rin tries his hardest to calm his nerves and figure out a way to get back to shore.

He blinks slowly as he hears the rustling of cloth before turning to look over at his boyfriend. Eyes widening, he reaches out to grip Haruka’s hands, which are about the undo his belt. “What are you doing?!”

Haruka glances at him, a slight frown on his features from being interrupted, “Swimming,” he merely states, pushing Rin’s hands away as he continues to strip out of his clothes.

Rin stands there, perplexed and a little startled as Haruka’s swimming trunks come into view and the black haired boy is soon diving into the water.

Rin watches for a moment as Haruka floats on his back in the cool water before he drops into a sitting position on the boat with his head into his hands.

Leave it to Haruka to make a bad situation into a opportunity to swim.


	7. your love is gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from teaotter:
>
>> 1) MakoHaru 2) coffee shop au! <3

The morning leaves him groggy with his body aching to soak in a nice bath or curl up back into his blankets. Haruka doesn’t like the bright sun beating down on him or the annoying sound of chatter of people around. He’s not quite awake and he’s not quite ready for the day.

But all of that seems to fade into the background as he opens the door to the little cafe on the corner of his street. The scent of pastries and  _warmth_ hits him square in the face as he enters. Coffee will do him just fine, but so will the smiling face behind the counter.

Haruka doesn’t normally deal with people, he likes to be left alone but Makoto greets him with a cheerful expression and a breathtaking grin that Haruka manages to stumble over his words slightly. 

He orders his usual and Makoto goes through the same routine that they do every morning. He asks him his plans for the day and Haruka has to remember how to think. He then chats on about his own goals for the morning and Haruka listens. And then soon, his coffee is handed to him and money is placed where it needs to be while Makoto’s smiling all the while and Haruka tries not to get weak at the knees.

A chipper goodbye and a mumbled ‘have a nice day’ is exchanged as Haruka makes his way out of the cafe. Now, the sun doesn’t seem so bothersome and he doesn’t even hear the scattered conversations around him. He just remembers that smile and goes about his day.


	8. i will call for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> would you be willing to do makoharu with the theme of bad dreams/nightmares ? if that's okay.

He watches the way Makoto shivers, watches him curl into himself and gasp quietly behind closed lips. He watches the way the sweat clings to his hairline, watches the torrent of horrified emotions build up over Makoto’s face.  
  
He thinks about how hopeless he feels, he thinks about how Makoto hasn’t let him know that he’s been having nightmares and for how long? —  
  
(There’s this itch under his skin that says something about their failed training camp, about how both Rei and Makoto almost drowned because of recklessness.)   
  
— he thinks about he has no idea how to help him, has no idea to make any of this go away because with every increasing moment of Makoto’s quiet, terrified whimpers, he finds himself unable to do anything but act.  
  
He knows he can’t wake Makoto, because waking him up so suddenly would scare him even more and he wants him  _calm,_ wants him to know that he’s safe and whatever is happening in his dream won’t get him.  
  
It’s easy to reach over, brush his fingers to the sweat-slick skin of his forehead — they never stopped sharing the bed, even after all these years, even after Makoto grew so big that Haru barely fits near his side, but that’s where he belongs so he makes the best of it — it’s very easy to rub the back of his hand against Makoto’s cheek, tries his best to keep his touch reassuring. He’s not sure if this is helping, if this is even doing anything. He inches closer, tries to fit his body into the curve of Makoto’s so his lips can reach his face, can press kisses all of it and whisper — what he  _hopes_ — are words of comfort and slowly, very slowly, he can see the tension roll of out Makoto’s body.   
  
Makoto’s face smooths out from that mask of fear it once had and all Haru can do is sigh quietly, nudging his forehead against Makoto as his body finally slumps into a more relaxed state, his breathing turning into a steady normal and Haru has to close his eyes, has to keep his heart from pounding so hard, has to keep himself from the onslaught of worried emotions from having to deal with Makoto’s nightmare.  
  
He just hopes that, eventually, he can chase the nightmares all away.


	9. my one, my only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> reiharu. au where haru is a famous writer and rei is one of his biggest fans who has read every novel he's written.

Rei reads books about sailor and sirens, about aquatic animals and freedom, hangs on to every word about the ocean and the secrets within. He eagerly waits for the new arrivals of the books, takes them home and treasures every word written. Whether the story is about some poor fishman, drown and lost at sea, leaving behind a family or about a lost boy, trying to find his place in the world within the greatest swimmers around, he reads everything so delicately and peacefully, takes the words into his soul and etches them across his very bones.  
  
He’s always been invested into the works of  _Nanase Haruka,_ one of Japan’s leading young writers. While most of it is water-themed, something he’ll never understand, he cannot help but be captivating by the stories written so beautifully, crafted to clear perfection down to every last detail.   
  
The latest book, one he just purchased, is his favourite, he thinks. It’s about the story about a boy, falling in love with the prettiest mermaid. He reads the story over and over again, thinks about how they might be miles apart - different worlds but they come together in the end. He likes that, he likes that thought about being with one’s true love despite being worlds apart. He reads about the mermaid and the boy, keeps the story fresh in his mind and burns it into his heart.   
  
And when asked if he likes it, he just looks up - looks up into the eyes of his favourite author, the boy that stole his heart despite not belonging to the same world, looks up into the eyes of his own love, and nods, smiling softly and simply says, “I love it.”


	10. will you wait for me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from kaynethodyna:
>
>> ReiHaru, bakery AU?

Rei’s never had a sweet tooth, was never one for candies and cakes, food items that had an overabundance of sugar in them that would do nothing more than rot his teeth and slow him down.  
  
(He has read up on  _several_ articles detailing the problems with large amounts of sugar in the body and does not like what he finds.)  
  
But for some odd reason, he finds himself intrigued by a small little bakery that opens up not far from the bookstore that he owns. Sitting there snugly in the corner away from the prying public is where he finds it.   
  
There’s a sign hanging above it, made of wood and the words artfully carved into it reading  _Sleeping Bakery._ It’s an odd name, Rei thinks, nothing fitting for a bakery, but he doesn’t really question it as he peers inside the large glass window.  
  
It doesn’t seem very big, he notices. There are a few people scattered around, idly sipping on coffee or chewing on pastries. The decor seems rather plain to his eye. The whole colour scheme a mix of pale blues and pinks, paintings of various cakes and baked good scatter over the walls.   
  
(He does have to give some credit to whoever did  _those,_ they’re very beautiful.)  
  
Even if it doesn’t appeal to him, Rei doesn’t exactly know what possesses him to actually step inside — it’s his lunch break, so it isn’t like he has anything pressing to do — and nearly instantly, the rush of sweet and warmth hits him.

The atmosphere is warm, comfortable, he observes right away. There’s some soft music playing above his head from speakers and he gets the reason why it has to be called what it is. He nearly feels relaxed, like he could spent a few good hours in the feeling. 

He soon hears a cheerful voice break out amongst the quiet, “Welcome to the Sleeping Bakery!”   
  
He looks up, a little startled at the sudden greeting, toward the tiny blonde woman that stands at the counter, smile red and wide, golden hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain of sunshine. Next to her is a man near the display cases, putting things in them. He can’t see his face, sees the mop of black hair and blue eyes peeking out from in between each tray of products. He doesn’t pay him any mind though, only giving a stiff nod to the woman’s grin, shuffling up to the counter for some  _seriously unknown reason._ He doesn’t like sweet things, what is he even doing here.  
  
The woman’s smile softens slightly as he approaches, and Rei avoids eye contact as he tries to scope out the nearest menu. He isn’t even sure what he wants, what looks good. He’s barely been in any bakeries before in his life. But his gaze drops from the menu to the displays in front of him, blinking rapidly at the decorative samples of baked goods that they must sell. (Of course they did, why else would they have them out?)  
  
He doesn’t know how long he stares at them, eyes tracing the intricate patterns of the frosting, the designs that swirl across the cakes like they’re some sort of canvas and not made of sugar, eggs, flour. Rei jolted almost immediately out of his thoughts when the man that had previously been setting them in, glances up at him from his work.

Rei’s breath immediately gets caught in his throat, eyes widening behind red frames as he makes eye contact and he’s pretty sure he’s found something in the bakery that’s more beautiful than those purposefully designed cakes. There’s a few moments where most things drown out around him, he can’t hear talking, can’t hear the songs from above and his world closes in on blue eyes and a pale face.   
  
It quickly gets snapped back into focus by a voice, cheerful and sunny as before.  
  
"Look good, don’t they?" The woman is smiling softly again, as he quickly looks away from the man, cheeks hot. "Haruka always has had a knack for baking and decorating. He always makes the most  _delicious_ cakes and you should see the things he can do with frosting!” she  _gushes,_ which is the word that he can only use to describe it, eyes lighting up with every syllable. 

He hears rustling from beside him, sees the boy come out from his crouch from his peripheral vision. And then he hears his voice, short and deep, “Shut up, idiot.”   
  
The woman doesn’t look even the  _least_ bit offended, signalling that she doesn’t take it to heart and merely shakes her head, grinning all the while. “It’s true! You’re a  _pro_ at the things you do, Haruka!”  
  
Rei looks at this  _Haruka_ , sees him staring at him, sees him turning his head fast toward the side once he’s caught., He thinks maybe his heart has skipped a beat, skipped two and all he can do is give a quick glance to beautifully decorated pastries before just simply and quietly asking for a peppermint tea, eyes trained anywhere but  _him._  
  
A few minutes later, he finds himself sitting at a table in the corner, fidgeting as he fishes out a book from his satchel, waiting for his tea. His heart still hasn’t found its lost beats, hasn’t calmed itself down from just one simple stare and he thinks there might be someting wrong with him. He’ll have to have his doctor check it out soon.   
  
Rei’s in the midst of opening his book, about to dive in and get lost in a story that doesn’t deal with silly things that happen because of eye contact, when someone’s placing something in front of him. It’s his tea, he notices, when he looks up and then looks up further to thank whoever it is giving it to him, half expecting the girl but instead is caught in another stare of _blue.  
  
_ His thank you gets caught in his chest again, mouth open just a little before the boy, before  _Haruka,_ gives him only the tiniest nod like he knows what he wants to say and walks away.   
  
His heart loses more beats, his breath quickens just a little bit and when he looks down to take a drink of his tea, he notices the piece of cake that sits on the plate. He doesn’t remember asking for that but the design is waves and a dolphin, skilled to perfection and Rei’s almost afraid to touch it, afraid to break the beautiful art that tops it.  
  
(Rei’s never been into bakeries and sugar, but it’s okay to indulge yourself a little, he thinks.)


	11. i will have to chase you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from chromik:
>
>> rin and haru hostclub au (;＾◇＾;)

Haru is  _pretty_ sure that Matsuoka Rin walks around with a handful of cherry blossoms in his pockets at all times.  
  
There can be no other reason for how they seem to fall whenever he’s around, flashing that stupid sharp grin as if it’ll make Haru come to that blasted host club.   
  
He tries saying the same silly things he says to the girls that come to his host club to Haru, the same words that seem to win over the hearts of childish teenagers that don’t do it for Haru.  
  
He just simply scoffs and walks away every time and he thinks that Matsuoka would take the hint now — the hint to  _stop bothering him_ — but he keeps coming after him with those dumb cherry blossoms and determined glint in his eye.   
  
Haru snaps one afternoon, when more blossoms keep coming out of nowhere and Matsuoka is wearing that stupid smile on his face that just makes Haru even more annoyed because why does he have to look so smug for?   
  
He just simply growls at Matsuoka, “If I come just once,  _will you leave me alone?_ ”  
  
Matsuoka’s face widens, smile possibly splitting at the seams as he curls his fingers under Haru’s chin — making his heart do that dumb jumping thing it does when he’s around, something he tries to ignore — leans in close and murmurs, “See you at the host club,  _Haruka.”_ and just disappears, leaving Haru a little dumbfounded and even more annoyed. 


	12. i still want you around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> sosuke x rin doing lazy saturday morning jizz?
>>
>>> Sousuke can feel the sun on his back, bleeding heat through his tank top, sunshine stretching across the room in little streaks through the cracks in the blinds. The city is awake below them; the kids shriek and laugh, the cars race by with roaring engines and somewhere a dog barks.   
  
He ignores all of that, ignores that in favour of traces the contours of the body below his, fingers brushing against smooth skin, burning hotter than the sun’s rays, breathing in deeply every time he passes over a sensitive spot.   
  
He doesn’t care what the city does outside his window, doesn’t care about what stories are on TV, doesn’t care much about the world except for the way Rin opens underneath when he kisses him, falls apart with subtle movements of his fingertips, shudders neatly into the sheets when Sousuke’s mouth drifts to the curve of his neck.   
  
They’re both still half asleep, most of Sousuke’s movements are lazy and slow and Rin doesn’t even try to move, only arches into his touch when necessary, mouth opening every time to let out a barely-there sound.   
  
It’s the weekend, their day off, so Sousuke doesn’t have to worry about pressing matters, only has to worry about pressing Rin into the mattress to learn every inch of his body like he’s touching it for the first time.   
  
He thinks it might be the best way to wake up too. 


	13. i will not cave under you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> Reigisa Uhh assasins au

He wishes he felt more pain. He wishes he felt more sorrow for doing this. But it’s his job and no matter how close he gets to a person, no matter how much they try to insert theirselves into his life, it never ends well.  
  
He was his target to begin with, he shouldn’t have allowed him in anyway, shouldn’t have let him take over any feelings that were once buried so deep he didn’t even know they existed.   
  
He shouldn’t have let his world become consumed by intelligence and books, shouldn’t have let his world bleed with cobalt and violet, shouldn’t have let him in in any way. He knows the rules, knows how much he has to follow them.  
  
So he wishes that he felt more pain, wishes so as he presses the gun into the temple of the man, wishes he felt something for crooked red glasses and tears but he doesn’t, doesn’t feel anything as he pulls the trigger and watches blue get stained by red.  
  
(He also wishes he wouldn’t lie to himself, wishes he couldn’t feel pain, because his heart hurts and it cracks with every shot of the gun.)


	14. i need someone to love, i need someone to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous:
>
>> MakoHaru. College studies in different cities AU (I dunno if I'm doing this well lol)

There’s miles between them, dozens of miles that stretch across the dstances between them. There are minutes, hours,  _days_ that separate them from each other, a remarkable gap in the middle, one that has never been there their whole lives.   
  
(Haru has never known something so wide to edge its way into their lives, has never known  _distance_ from Makoto because he’s always been there, a touch away, a few steps, a  _second_ away from him. In all honesty, he’s never been away. Away would mean absence, would mean space and that’s never been Makoto. He’s always been that constant in his life that he can count on, a constant thing that has  _never_ changed or shifted from him.)  
  
He thinks about distance and change, thinks about hours and minutes where he isn’t there next to him because of dreams and school, because of two different lives that have been on one separate path, diverging into two different directions. He thinks of areas so great, thinks of green eyes that don’t smile at him in the morning, thinks of idle chatter that’s missing in his life.  
  
But even as he stares at Makoto’s grinning face on his computer screen, listens to him ramble on about his life in Tokyo, Haru knows that no matter what separation that this distance thing might cause, they will find their way back to one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests/suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr ([reirygazaki](http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com))!


End file.
